ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2-1
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 1 is the first issue of a sequel mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot The two beloved franchises reunite for a new adventure more action-packed and hilarious than ever! The Turtles are stuck in a ghost dimension by an old adversary and only the Ghostbusters can save them. The ensuing adventure will be an inter-dimensional romp like never seen before! Previews World page TMNT/Ghostbusters 2 #1 8/23/17 Cast Part One H2 Ghost Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Limbo Ghosts Darius Dun Bronson Splinter Foot Clan Egon Spengler Donatello Raphael Michelangelo Leonardo The Collectors Equipment Part One Slime Blower Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 Dimensional Inverter Ecto Goggles Proton Pistol Remote Portal Access Band Experimental Mental Communications Device Containment Unit Interspatial Teleportation Unit Globuscope Environmental Part One Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Part One Blody Summoner Bell Singing Slime Hohman's Black Low-Rise Locations Part One Bronson's Limbo Firehouse Dimension X Collectors' Limbo Development On July 20, 2017, a sequel to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters mini-series was announced. Cover A was previewed. Comic Book Resources "TMNT Will Cross Streams with the Ghostbusters" 7/20/17 On August 22, 2017, Cover B and a logline was included in a first look. Sy Fy Wire "Exclusive: The TMNT meet the Ghostbusters (again) in first look at comic crossover" 8/22/17 On August 30, 2017, Tom Waltz previewed an unlettered page from Issue #1. TomWaltz Tweet 8/30/17 On September 13, 2017, Tom Waltz posted part of a completed page from Issue #1. Tom Waltz Tweet 9/13/17 On October 5, 2017, Tim Lim revealed a Retailer Exclusive cover he did for Heroes & Fantasies in Texas. The variant is limited to 1000 copies and retails for $10. NinkainkArt Tweet 10/5/17 On October 13, 2017, David Watcher posted his process for Cover B. Dave Watcher Tumblr 10/13/17 On October 30, 2017, a cover, credits and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "EXCLUSIVE: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II #1 (Preview)" 10/30/17 On December 6, 2017, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 1 and page 9. Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #1 page 01" 12/6/17 Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #1 page 09" 12/6/17 Retailer Exclusive Covers *Heroes & Fantasies **Artist: Tim Lim **Where: Universal City, Texas *Rhode Island Comic Con **Artists: Chris Campana and Ian Nichols **Where: Fall River, Massachusetts and Rhode Island **Note: Set to release on November 15, 2017 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP170484. *Cover A **The Ninja Turtles look into the Trap, a nod to Egon's warning in the first movie not to. **The silhouettes of the Collectors appear to be visually based on the Dark Turtles from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward animated series. **The cover is a nod to a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze movie poster: ***The posing of the Ninja Turtles. ***The ordering of the Ninja Turtles from Donatello to Raphael to Leonardo to Michelangelo. ***The Ninja Turtles look into a Trap instead of a TGRI canister. ***The new villains' silhouettes look sideways at the top of page. **Egon looks in Tobin's Spirit Guide. **Ray has his Ecto Goggles on. **Ray also has the Giga meter. *Cover B **The cover features Darius Dun. *Cover RI **The cover features Ecto-1 and the Turtle Van. *Cover RE Heroes & Fantasies **The cover is a nod to the end of Ghostbusters II. The Ninja Turtles are in the painting instead of the guys. **Peter is in his charcoal flightsuit from the second movie. **Peter quotes his Fettucini line from the end of the second movie. *Dramatis Personae **Peter's bio now mentions he reads people well. **Winston's bio now mentions: ***His honorary doctorate was in parapsychology. Whereas in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, it was a doctorate in history. ***He's almost done with his law studies in night school that began in the first Ghostbusters ongoing series. ***The "soft spot of kids" came up in the first issue of the ongoing series when Alan Crendall's apartment complex was terrorized by Slimer. **The Collectors' bio has an image of the entity resembling Leonardo. **Darius' bio refers to his death at the hands of Splinter and the Foot Clan in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64. *What Came Before **The image is taken from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Regular Cover. **The events of the first crossover are summarized. ***Chi-You and the Pantheon are mentioned. ***The Interspatial Teleportation Unit is alluded to. **The Ghostbusters' ongoing experiments with the teleportation unit continued into the Get Real mini-series, International run, and 101 mini-series. *Page 1 **In panel 1, obscured by the Lexington Avenue text box, the name of the restaurant on the awning is Bobo's, a nod to Bobo's Restaurant in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Station Identification". **The businesswoman is visually based on Marla Bloodstone from "Gremlins 2: The New Batch". **The bust takes place on Lexington Avenue on the East Side. **The story opens before a Thursday, based on the woman's conversation. **The woman mentions "scooper laws." In 1978, a law for dog-waste violations went into effect. Violators are fined $250. **The entity that grabs her leg is visually based on Kenner's H2 Ghost. *Page 2 **In panel 3, the H2 Ghost is now in its combined form. *Page 3 **Ray's mention of making sure the ghost didn't attempt a forced possession was brought up in Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2 and Issue #4's 101 Class Notes. **In panel 3, Ecto-1 is parked by a Meanie Wienie hot dog cart like the one used by Mitch in Volume 1 Issue #14. **The Meanie Wienie mascot is based on the Meanie Wienie Ghost that comes with the Kenner Super Fright Feature Winston figure. **In panel 4, a Ghostbusters II logo sticker appears. **Ray alludes to Loftur Þorsteinsson and the globetrotting they did in Ghostbusters International. **Peter recently offered his professional services to Erin Gilbert in Ghostbusters 101 #4. *Page 4 **In panel 1, on the paging device is 28 E 35th Street. This is the address for John H Holmes Community House. **Ray once again brings up the insulation between dimensions that started in Volume 1 Issue #14. Likewise, Peter makes a meta-comment about how it's routinely mentioned. **Ray alludes to the finale of Ghostbusters 101 when the two teams separated the Prime and ATC dimensions by crossing the streams. **Ray mentions Murray Hill, an upscale neighborhood in Midtown Manhattan. **Peter inquires about Ray's mother, who had a cameo in Ghostbusters: Past, Present, and Future. **Winston mentions Purgatory. The Ghostbusters went to one version in Ghostbusters: The Other Side. *Page 5 **In panel 1, some of the ghosts appear to be visually based on unused designs of Ghosts, Terror Dogs and Gozer forms in the first movie. ***On the left, on the second column, an unused Bernie Wrightson concept of a later Gozer form seen in Making Ghostbusters page 155. ***On the left middle, a four legged hairy ghost possibly based on one of Bernie Wrightson's Terror Dog concepts seen in Making Ghostbusters page 116 ***On the right, atop the column, a skeleton ghost possibly based on a ghost concept seen in Making Ghostbusters page 39 **In panel 1, on the right, the ghost with the blue suit jacket on is one of the Garment Ghosts in the Garment District in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle". Peter critiques his style choice. **In panel 1, on the right, one of the entities appears to be based on Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows. **In panel 3, in the 'magic window' is Splinter, a Foot Clan ninja, and an elite ninja. **Darius brings up his death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64. *Page 6 **The awful cost that Bronson alludes to is a human's sanity. In Volume 2 Issue #4, Idulnas was forcibly pulled out of Janosz Poha's body by the Collectors and taken to their limbo dimension. *Page 7 **The Dimensional Inverter last appeared in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1. It warned of the arrival of the Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones. **The vacuum cleaner from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) is on the floor. **Ray makes light of the difficulty in finding a working security measure for the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. This was previously brought up in Ghostbusters 101 Issue #5 on page 4. **Ray refers to the unit as the Transdimensional Portal, the name of the animated version in The Real Ghostbusters "The Copycat". **Ray's civies are inspired by an outfit worn by Louis Winthrope III, a character portrayed by Dan Aykroyd in the movie "Trading Places", notably during a mug shot. **In panel 4, on the kitchen counter is a can of Blody. Next to it is the Summoner's Bell and microwave from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *Page 8 **In panel 1, on top of the refrigerator is the Singing Slime from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **In panel 1, on the counter is the liter bottle of Blody. **In panel 1, to the right of the refrigerator is a box from Dick's Pizza, a pizzeria introduced in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13. *Page 9 **The reason the Turtles were in Dimension X was for the "Trial of Krang" story arc that just concluded in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #75. ***This crossover mini-series takes place immediately after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #75 and during the gap between Issue #75 and #76. ***Although Issue #75 ended with the Turtles going through a portal, Tom Waltz believed they went through a minor local teleportation portal to the interdimensional portal to get home to Earth but the Collectors arrived. The Technodrome Forum Tom Waltz reply "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #1 Preview and Discussion" 11/7/17 **The Collectors first appear in their true forms. It was only seen previously once at the start of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4. *Page 10 **In panel 1, to the left of Donatello is the The Real Ghostbusters Data East arcade. *Page 11 **In panel 1, on the cork board are (from left to right): ***The New York News newspaper from the end of the New Ghostbusters II Video Game. ***The Amstrad/Schneider "Richochet" EU cover for Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (1984). ***A 1985 "Now Making Housecalls!" ad for the VHS release of the first Ghostbusters movie reusing the poster of Peter, Ray, and Egon looking up, Slimer added to the top right corner, and the VHS cover on the left of the guys. ***The black and white photo of 1984 Official Ghostbusters Fan Club's Swissvale, Pennsylvania founders Mark Lister and Jim Garvey with merchandise. **In panel 1, in the lower left corner is part of the Hohman's Low Black-Ruse cursed artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **Egon reminds Ray they never defeated the Collectors. This took place in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4. Janosz Poha altered the summoning spell and the Collectors left with Idulnas instead of the Ghostbusters. **In panel 5, behind Ray is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Michelangelo figure. *Page 12 **In panel 1, left of Winston is the Star Gazer arcade from the first Ghostbusters movie. **Winston is wearing a two tone striped T-shirt commonly worn by the animated Winston on The Real Ghostbusters. **In panel 3, behind Peter is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II arcade. **Peter alludes to Chi-You, the principal adversary of the first crossover between the Ghostbusters and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Page 15 **Leonardo alludes to when the Turtles cut ties with Splinter and walked out on him after he had Darius Dun executed in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Issue #64. *Page 16 **In panel 4, on the left is a structure from a Gozerian dimension design concept made for the first Ghostbusters movie from which the Collectors' limbo is loosely based on. *Page 17 **In panel 2, by Egon is the Mobile X-Ray Machine set on Slimer's scan from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Future Tense". **In panel 2, left of Donatello is the Mass Containment Field from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Dairy Farm". **In panel 3, on the left is Egon's Quonset Hut from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Camping it Up". *Page 18 **In panel 1, on the table are equipment from stylized versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game: ***A Slime Mine ***A Proton Pack with Boson Dart ***A Stasis Stream **In panel 1, Egon appears to be holding the Shock Blast from stylized versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **In panel 1, on the right is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery seen in The Real Ghostbusters "The Joke's on Ray". **In panel 2, Donatello is holding the Globuscope from Ghostbusters II. **In panel 3, to the right of Egon is a still, from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), of Ray with the Aura Video-Analyzer colander on in the cinematic after the player finds the team on the second floor at the beginning of gameplay. *Page 19 **In panel 1 and 2, the landscapes and art styles are based on: ***In panel 1, the structure appears to be based on Franken Castle from the "Scooby Doo, Where Are You!" episode "A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts". **In panel 4, also seen on the table are more equipment from stylized versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game: ***Paragoggles ***Trap ***P.K.E. Meter **Egon tells Donatello about how time works differently in the Collectors' limbo. In Ghostbusters Volume 2, the Ghostbusters thought they were imprisoned there for several hours. Upon returning home, they learned three months had passed. *Page 20 **In panel 1, Egon works at the console from stylized versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **In panel 1, on top of the console is a 2016 Ecto Cooler can. **In panel 1, to the right of Donatello on the window sill is Luis Delgado's 15 eater egg as an "XV". **In panel 3, the ghost sprites on the screen are from the city map in Ghostbusters Activision (1984). **In panel 3, the sprites of Peter, Winston, and Ray are from New Ghostbusters II. **In panel 4, on the right, the arcades are: ***Left: Ghost Capture from Panic in Times Square Level at a Photon Tempest Games room in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions ***Middle: Moonstrosity X from middle of arcades on 2nd floor in Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. ***Right: Star Castle from middle of arcades on 2nd floor in Firehouse in first Ghostbusters movie. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A in solicit TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue1CoverB.jpg|Cover B TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1CoverRIASolicit.jpg|Cover RI-A in solicit TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1CoverRIBSolicit.jpg|Cover RI-B in solicit TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1CoverREHeroesAndFantasies01.jpg|Cover RE Heroes & Fantasies, front TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1CoverREHeroesAndFantasies02.jpg|Cover RE Heroes & Fantasies, back TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1RECoverRhodeIslandComicCon.jpg|Cover RE Rhode Island Comic Con TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1Credits.jpg|Credits Page TMNTGhostbusters2Issue1WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before Category:IDW Contents